Skateland
by iSniffMarkers
Summary: I got soo bored... Im srry :   The Team decide to go to skateland like NORMAL people... the things that can happen when trying to be normal teens.  Attempty at humor :P


**Haha, I got reaaaalllyy bored when I wrote this...**

**Anyways... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or Skateland... or their AWESOME lazermaze (yet o.o) :P**

**This is inspired by the day I went with my friend to Skateland not too long ago :P Only some things happened...**

* * *

><p>"I haven't been here since I was 11." Wally commented as he walked into the rink with the rest of the team.<p>

"I know... last time we came I was 8, and we had just met about a month previous." Robin said, getting some rollerblades from the attendant.

"Why did we come here, anyways?" Wally then asked, getting his own pair of blades.

"Uh... I think it was your Uncle wanted to annoy Bruce, which is pretty much suicide." His best friend said with a grin. None of the others were in earshot, since they were off putting on their blades/skates. "So he ran us here, and Bruce found us once it ended."

"Oh yeah." the speedster said before the two walked over to their friends.

Artemis was using rollerblades, Superboy, M'gann, and Kaldur, who had never been skating before, were putting on their skates. Superboy was wearing his shirt inside out, M'gann looked like a regular human girl, and Kaldur was wearing layers of clothes.

"You guys are going to love this." Robin told the Atlantean, clone, and Martian. "It's awesome... even when you fall!"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I've never been here-"

"You've _never been here_?" Wally asked the archer, shocked, as he put on his blades.

"That's what I just said, Baywatch, keep up." Artemis said. "But I've skated millions of times."

Before Wally could start an arguement, Robin pulled on his blades, and pulled him into the rink.

"Try to _not_ argue with her, okay?" the Boy Wonder said, before skating off.

Artemis got on next and ended up skating near Wally, since she was trying to get used to the blades.

"Don't fall." Wally sniggered, before slipping backwards and crashing to the ground. Hard.

Artemis started laughing, as he glared at her from the ground. He wasn't even moving, and he managed to fall.

The speedster moved his leg in front of the archer, and next thing she knew, she was sprawled on the ground, and KF continued to glare at her. "I thought I said don't fall."

Artemis glared at him, and they continued for a few seconds before Wally got up and, surprising the her, he offered her help up.

"Thanks." she mumbled, accepting it, and once she was up, he sped away... being careful to keep it to a normal speed.

She smiled, just as Robin showed up next to her. "Are you just going to stand there?" he asked, as he went by her.

While those three were already skating, the others were still hesitant.

M'gann was the first to get on, though. She started to get the hang of it, and after a minute, she had gone all the way around the rink. Conner and Kaldur had their hands on the side, for support.

"Come on! It's fu-!" while skating towards them, she slipped.

She cried out in surprise, and Superboy pushed forward and caught her.

"Thanks." Megan said, her cheeks a little red.

Kaldur smiling, before being the last to start skating, only to fall the minute he moved.

"Maybe I will just sit this out." Kaldur decided. He hadn't wanted to skate in the first place.

"Nope! You're skating." Robin insisted, helping Kadur up, and turning to the other two. "M'gann, you're good for your first time." he said, just as Wally showed up, and dragged the Boy Wonder away.

"Help! I'm being abducted by a crazy!" Robin pretended to be terrified, and the two ended up starting a race.

More people were showing up.

Kaldur eventually got away from the rest, and returned his skates, deciding he didn't want to skate again.

M'gann and Superboy skated around a bit. Artemis and Wally did, too... but they argued half the time. Robin felt a little left out, and just kept going around, not falling once.

"Alright! Let's have a contest: boys against girls! All girls off the rink, please." Some guy said over the speaker, while Robin skated over to Conner and Wally, while M'gann and Artemis got to the side.

"Okay! Let's see who can do better." the guy said, while everyone started skating.

"Skate backwards!"

Robin's grin fell, as he attempted to do it. Conner fell immediately, and Wally did it perfectly.

"How are you doing that?" the boy wonder asked his friend, and he smiled.

"I'll never tell!"

"Skate forward on one foot!"

They all did this with ease.

"Spin with a partner!"

Wally immediately grabbed Robin, while some random guy was with Conner. They grinned when the guy seemed a little scared at first.

"I hope Supey doesn't hurt him by accident." Robin sniggered, just as the guy called out again.

"Each pair of people spin with another group."

Robin, Wally, Conner, and a random guy... unfortunately, two superheroes doing that didn't exactly turn out great.

Robin and Wally were holding onto eachother skating in one direction, while Conner and (Lets say Bob :)) Bob were doing the same in the other direction. Robin and 'Bob' were in between the speedster and the clone.

Next thing they knew, Bob's skates caused him to crash to the ground, while Superboy caught him.

Robin ended up flying... not literally, but he was going faster than usual... across the rink, and almost fell. He tried to reach for something, and found something, and stopped himself from falling. Then his face flushed red when he realized he had grabbed some lady's... im sure you can guess what.

He pulled away, and he heard Wally laughing his head off... so was M'gann and Artemis. The lady, who had been getting her 11-year-old son (he had taken a bad fall, and she was getting him off), stared at him before taking her son and rushing away, red in the face.

Just from that, Robin fell, and facepalmed. Wally skated over, still laughing.

"Smooth." he said, helping his friend up. "Come on... it's the girls turn." he said, leading him away.

He passed M'gann and Artemis, who were both trying to stiffle giggles. The look on his face was priceless... and it was Artemis' luck that she had been taping the guys on her phone. Blackmail!

This girls did the same things as the guys, except with more success. They both skated backwards... though M'gann had to be helped a few times, since she almost fell.

Once they got off, Wally looked a little annoyed.

"Alright! Everyone can start skating again!" the guy announced, as a bunch of people started skating again.

"You look scarred." Artemis said to Robin, and he nodded, his face still red.

"Come on... let's get pizza!" Wally said, walking over to where some lady was selling pizza, hot dogs, drinks, and chips.

And tickets for the lazer maze.

**(1)2.50 = 1 play**

**5.00 for 3 plays**

**"**He smiled, and after buying himself 4 slices of pizza for $8, he payed an extra $5 and asked for 3 tickets for the lazer maze.

"Thanks." Wally said, tucking the tickets in his pocket, and taking the pizza back over.

"Gee, thanks for getting some for us." Artemis said sarcastically, and the speedster rolled his eyes.

She glared at him, before she, M'gann, Robin, and Conner walked over to where Wally had been a few seconds before.

"Alright! Time for limbo! If you don't want to play, please get off the floor." the guy announced, and Robin perked up.

"I love this!" he handed Artemis a dollar. "Get my hotdog for me? Thanks!" he said, before speeding off.

Sometimes it was hard to forget he was still 13.

"Can I get you anything?" the lady asked.

After they got everyone something, they started back, just in time to see Robin skating under the pole, being one of the remaining 3 people.

"How can he go under that?" Wally asked, watching as the remaining two failed, and they handed Robin a slip of paper.

"What did he get?" Artemis asked curiously.

"No idea... we'll find out in a mintue." he said, as Robin sped over, grinning, and grabbed his hotdog.

"_Thank_ you!" he said, taking a bite.

"What did you get?" M'gann asked, and Robin handed her the paper.

"One free play in the lazer maze... what is that?" she asked, and then saw the small room thing at the corner of the place.

"Sounds fun." Artemis said, looking at the paper. "You should try it, Robin."

"I'm going to... after I finish my hotdog!"

Wally rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go in, Artie?" he asked, pulling out the tickets and handing her one.

"When did you get those?" Kaldur asked, walking over.

"When I got my pizza.. let's all go in!" the speedster said, finishing his last piece of pizza, and then he, Artemis, and M'gann walked over to the lady, and gave her the 3 tickets. Conner and Kaldur walked over to join them, while Robin finished his hotdog, and walked to the lazermaze.

"Ladies first." Wally said, and M'gann walked over, and pressed 'Medium' in the difficulty level, before walking in.

"Guys, we can watch from here." Robin said, looking at the screen where M'gann appeared.

"Where are the- oh, there they are."

**(2)**The lazers showed up suddenly, and not expecting them, M'gann walked right into two of them.

She started through th lasers, only hitting one other before reaching one side, and hitting the glowing hand.

More lasers showed up, and she started to make her way to the other side, and made it through easily.

If only she made it to the 'finished' part as easy... she ended up tripping, and doing some funny-looking tripple jump before falling.

Robin covered a laugh as she pressed the finish button and ran out.

"I am NOT going in there again... way too much smoke." she said, walking over to a nearby chair. She tripped 4 lasers**(3).**

"My turn!" Artemis said, as the lady reset the game, and she hit 'Hard'.

She stepped in, and was prepared for the lasers, and didn't hit any.

She made it to the first with ease...

"You're being boring." Wally called in, and then grinned. He reached in, and waved his hand in front of a laser. The sound surprised Artemis, which resulted in her hitting another laser.

"Stop it, stupid!" she nearly growled, as she started to the other side, and fell on one of the lasers.

She grumbled, and made it to the other side, before going to the finish button, hitting it, and stepping out.

"Next time, don't hit the lasers." she said angrily, looking at where it said she tripped 5.

"Do you guys want to go?" Wally asked Kaldur and Conner. Kaldur shook his head.

"No." Conner said, walking over to sit down next to M'gann.

"Oookay then... m-"

"MY TURN!" Robin yelled as the lady reset the game, he hit 'Expert' and ran in.

"Hey! It was going to be my turn!" Wally whined, and Robin rolled hi eyes.

Of course, he made it through quickly, without hitting one laser. He even made the 'Top 10' board thing.

"Beat that." Robin said smugly, as the lady reset the game, and he handed he the free pass for Wally.

"Okay, I will!" KF said, walking in. Allhe had to do was not trip any lasers. He made one move... and already tripped two.

He heard the others laughing.

"Forget this.." he said, and stood up, and walked through the lasers.

He could hear Robin laughing, same for M'gann.

"I give up! Lasers win!" Wally yelled, hitting the hand, and walking to the other side, hitting all lasers but one. He looked at it, and waved his hand through it to turn it off, and pressed the finish button.

"No wonder you stink at covert." Robin said, smiling.

He looked at the results. He tripped 15 lasers, and it added up to 534.6 seconds.

"I don't stink at covert!" Wally then said, just hearing his friend.

"Alright, guys! It's 4:00, and this session is over until 5. Have a good day!" the guy said, as the lights came back on. They were finishing the song (Disturbia) before they turned it off, and the team rushed over to return their skates before the line got too long.

10 minutes later, they were in the parking lot, about to go find M'gann's bio-ship.

"I know some other places we should go sometime." KF said, as they found it hidden behind some trees, and after making sure nobody was around, they all got on and sat in their usual seats. "But NO LASER MAZES."

* * *

><p><strong>1: Probably not the real prices, but I dont care...<strong>

**2: My friend did this... I laughed when I saw she already hit 2 less than 1 second into it :P Then her brother started hitting lasers...**

**3: I don't care if I spelled it wrong :P**

**I'm sorry :( ik this stinks, but im bored out of my mind.**


End file.
